No me dañes
by MoonShade-Wolf
Summary: Aléjense de mí, ustedes sólo me causan daño.//En complemento con "Miedo a la oscuridad"


**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

–Diálogos de los personajes–

**Onomatopeyas y sonidos**

**N/A:** Lamento el inconveniente, pero al leerlo nuevamente he notado unos cuantos errores y he decidido corregirlos para que cuadre correctamente con su complemento. Además, vi que varias palabras se cortaron o borraron, por lo que espero que no les moleste que lo edite. Muchas gracias a todos sus rr y favoritos.

* * *

"**No me dañes"**

Dios, ¿qué te hice yo para que me hayas abandonado? Los aldeanos sí que me dieron duro hoy, ¿qué les hice yo para que me odien?

Ya está oscuro y aún estoy demasiado lejos de casa. Me duele todo el cuerpo, me pregunto de a dónde habrán sacado esos palos con clavos y ese machete. Ugh… me dan escalofríos de sólo recordar ese machete…

Creo que no llegaré hoy a casa, espero que las cortadas no se infecten, aunque de por sí ya voy a tener que pensar en alguna excusa para que Iruka-sensei no se preocupe. Si supiera por lo que estoy pasando…

Bien, parece que si no me quito pronto las astillas que tengo clavadas, podría ser que se me claven más y si eso pasa después tendría que cortarme más para sacarla. No, no. Mejor me quedo aquí, ya mañana veré como irme sin que me vean.

Miro a mi alrededor, no vaya a ser que me encuentre con otro aldeano y me vuelva a insultar o a golpear. La calle luce desierta, pero para asegurar mi integridad física –o lo que me queda de ella– me siento sobre el suelo tras un farol roto; por lo menos la noche me oculta.

Con cuidado saco una a una las astillas clavadas. Ahogo mis gemidos de dolor apretando los dientes, pero aún así no puedo evitar que mis ojos se humedezcan. ¡Desgraciadas lágrimas!

…**¡!**

¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Bah! Seguramente fue mi imaginación. Si ya me estoy poniendo paranoico como Iruka-sensei.

–¡Ouch!– diablos, esa astilla en mi palma sí que estaba hundida. Que suerte que no me seguí apoyando en ella, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo estaría si hubiese continuado hasta casa.

Los moretes ya los he dejado de sentir, si no los toco claro, pero las cortadas aún me arden con el frío. Maldición, ese tipo está loco por traer semejante cuchillo consigo.

–¡Ouch! Eso dolió– mascullo bajito para que nadie me oiga. ¡Pero qué estupideces digo! ¿Quién en su sano juicio andaría por las calles a estas horas? Bueno… a parte de mí, por supuesto.

–¡Kya--!–

Estoy seguro que escuché algo y esta vez no es mi imaginación. Parecen ser... pasos, pasos acercándose a donde yo estoy.

–¿Quién anda ahí?– Maldición, debe de ser el loco con machete, ¡aléjate de aquí!

Me acurruco tras el farol intentando ocultarme, pero ya es tarde. Lo oigo cerca, ahora sí me va a matar…

Esperen, ese no es el sujeto del machete; es una sombra pequeña, seguramente pertenece a un niño. ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí afuera? ¿No debería estar en su casa? Quizás... quizás venga a lanzarme piedras como los de la otra vez. No… aléjate.

–No me hagas daño, por favor– sé que no funcionará rogar, pero debo intentarlo. Ya estoy bien mal con la paliza de esta tarde, ¡no quiero más golpes!

–¿Estás... b-bien?– esperen un segundo… eso suena a una niña, no a un niño. ¿Querrá ella también hacerme daño o simplemente me ignorará como todos? –N-No quiero… hacerte da-daño– ¿a no? Hm… quizás sea una trampa… no debo confiar.

–¿En serio?– ella asiente. Hm… aún no sé si confiar.

–¿Quién... te hizo eso?– no puedo decirle, no me creería. No. No puedo fiarme de ella… no quiero volver a sufrir.

De pronto siento algo frío y refrescante sobre mis ardientes cortadas y feos moretes. ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡¿Acaso pretende matarme?!

No… su expresión no es mala, es de… ¿concentración? Parece muy dedicada a cubrir mis heridas con ese… ese… eso que trae en un frasquito que parece crema. Ah... realmente esto me sienta muy bien… ¡ya no duele tanto!

–Gracias...etto...– a todo esto, no le he preguntado ni su nombre.

–Hinata– apenas y la oigo. ¡Qué tímida! Je, pero eso no quita que me esté ayudando. Ella _no me está dañando._

–Muchas gracias Hinata. Me llamo... Naruto– sin querer bajo el volumen al decir mi nombre. Quizás sepa quién soy y se aleje. No. No quiero estar más tiempo solo; la soledad duele mucho.

¿Eh? ¿No se va? ¿Estaré soñando?... No, ella no se va ni se aleja de mí con desprecio. Continúa dedicada a cubrir cada cortada y morete con su… cremita. Veo que donde ya puso, ya se ha curado. ¡Vaya! Es muy buena, no sé cómo agradecérselo.

Dios, aún no entiendo por qué me abandonaste y me dejaste a merced de esos aldeanos locos, pero te agradezco que me hayas dejado un par de ángeles para que me cuiden. No sé qué haría sin Iruka-sensei, y Hinata…

…_muchas gracias_


End file.
